Since the beginning of powered flight, it has been of paramount importance for people onboard a plane to be able to communicate with people on the ground. As technology advanced, this communication began to include digital data as well as analog voice signals. Further advances lead to the technology to permit aircraft to communicate with satellites to relay information to and from ground stations so aircraft could continue to be in communication over land and ocean, anywhere around the world. More recently, passengers on the aircraft have been given access to these satellite systems, especially to use the satellite systems to access the Internet. The aircraft may access the satellite system with an antenna or antenna array suited for communication with the satellite system. However, different locations around the globe may call for different types of antennas to optimize communication, so a satellite transceiver with only a single type of antenna may not provide adequate service if the mobile platform to which it is mounted moves across the globe. In particular, an aircraft flying a transcontinental route may experience a reduced ability to communicate with the satellite system as it moves from a polar latitude toward the Equator.